Magic
by WildeStories
Summary: Draco plays DJ, Harry can t talk, Ron is a real buddy. It s the day of the graduation party for the eighth-year students of Hogwarts, and for some it will be a day to remember... Just a really short, sappy little thing of a fic. Oneshot. DM/HP, implied HG/RW


Hey guys, I thought I´d just upload a teensy oneshot I came up with a while ago while listening to Magic by B.O.B., so it´s reeeeaaaally loosely based on that. I don´t own Harry Potter or Magic, just the plot. Hope you enjoy.

Magic

The room was hot, loud and filled with people. The whole eighth and seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was here, celebrating the end of their school days. Harry pushed his way past a group of Hufflepuffs and enjoyed just being treated like everybody else for a while. He took a cup from the buffet table and poured himself a bit of punch. It was his fifth helping, but it apparently wasn´t strong...

"Harry, are you insane?!" Hermione shoved her way towards him, pulling Ron behind her. "That stuff is three quarters fire-whiskey!"

"But I can´t even taste any alcohol!" Harry screamed over the music. Hermione just looked at him with her special Hermione look.

"This is the graduation party of a wizarding school. Do you really think everything is what it seems here?" she called. As if on cue, Neville turned into a bird, sparks erupted from each feather and flew together till they read "In memory of Fred Weasley". A few of the laughs sounded more like sobs to Harry, but he quickly turned away from the scene to faced the source of the unbearably loud music. The DJ set was built up a bit above the crowd and was framed by loudspeakers which glowed in different colours and lit up the room. A few brave girls were dancing very closely to the set (Harry guessed they had put spells on themselves first, or they would´ve been deaf or possibly even dead already) and were beaming up to the DJ who was clad in a simple but very tight black dress-shirt, sending the female guests of the party into daydreams just as hot as the room. Harry´s jaw tensed as the groupies started dancing even more suggestively and the guy lifted his head to watch.

Yes, Harry was jealous. Why was he looking at them?

"Hey, Draco! C´mon, please play my song!" Hayley Nathans, a seventh-year Slytherin, called.

"No, mine!" another of the dancing girls screamed, pushing Hayley. The others apparently also wanted him to play particular songs, as they all started shoving each other to be the closest to Draco. He really didn´t bother about it, Draco was used to being the centre of attention- his family was top dog in the wizarding world after all. The Minister often flooed his father about important matters and the _Witches Weekly _practically worshipped the ground his mother walked on. Once, Audrey Brown, Lavender´s infamous yellow-press-reporter mother, had been seen sneaking around the mansion just before Narcissa noticed that a very expensive gown of hers was missing. Just two days later, the headline "Style of an icon- Narcissa Malfoy´s closet secrets" made the front page of the magazine. A line of coincidences, the office called it. But things like this happened all the time, the Malfoy´s were simply a very interesting family.

He let a smile play around his lips as he flicked his wand, making the sound of the beats change. The witches squealed in reply and danced around like mad things. Draco ignored their suggestiveness and looked around the room, which was really difficult as there was nearly no light, but he had a goal, and he wouldn´t give up until he had found- there! No way could he miss that rats nest that Potter called hair. The boy grinned, swished his wand, noticed that the spell had worked and his face was accessorised with a pair of sunglasses (black, square and just _so _Malfoy-chic) and carried on staring at his former enemy, happy that he couldn´t be caught now. Because boy, that would be just too bad to be true.

"Harry? Harry? Are you alive?" Ron started shaking his best friend, trying to figure out if he was just asleep, his mind was not where he was or (and that would be the worst case, but to Ron it seemed just as possible) if in the future he had died a horrible, painful and probably very bloody death which was so intense not only for Harry, but for the whole world, that it went back through time like a wave and hit Harry in every moment of his life.

"What? Oh, hi Ron. Where´s Hermione?"

"She´s just been flooed by some ministry guy that wants her to meet up for a job interview. Anyway, are you ok? You seemed sort of sick a moment ago..."

"I´m fine, thanks Ron. It´s just... it´s ok, really."

"Wait here." Ron called over the music, placing a hand on the other´s shoulder. Then, he pushed himself through the crowd, towards the front of the room. Soon, he was standing next to the girls dancing before the DJ set. Harry was just about to get mad at his friend for dancing with those cheap bimbos when it dawned on him- Ron _knew_! He knew about his horribly foolish little (uumm... try _huge!_) crush on Draco Malfoy! Awestruck and a little bit frightened about what might happen Harry watched as Ron called something up to the blonde and received a probably sarcastically sneered reply. But instead of returning to the place where Harry was standing, Ron called again, this time having something longer to say. Draco hesitated, took off his dark sunglasses (_so _Malfoy-chic!) and put on the microphone that stood next to him.

"I´m going to be taking a short break, but don´t worry, I´ll be right back to put on personal, magical remixes just for you!" he drawled, making every word drip with sarcasm. Then, he descended from the podium and followed Ron back to the flushed, tongue-tied moron that once had been Harry Potter. "Well, well, I hear you want to tell me something, Potter?" he grinned (yes, ginned! Not sneered, drawled or spat! Victory was near!).

"Uuuuum... what I... yes, I mean, I... could you, like, maybe, no, I mean... Magical remixes! Malfoy, if the girls get them, I want some magic, too! Presto!" What did I just say there?, Harry thought to himself. Have I gone completely insane? But Draco smiled, took Harry´s hand and, despite the whispers that broke out around them, pulled him through the room and to the podium. Just before they climbed the steps, Draco pressed his lips to Harry´s, then dragged them next to the other boy´s ear and whispered: "I thought you´d never ask."

Well, that was that. Quite short, but hopefully enjoyable. Anyway, two, no, three things before you go:

1. I´ll be starting a multichap called "The Malfoys" which will be about (you´ll never guess!) the Malfoys! Not sure if it´ll be Draco/Harry, tell me what you think, ok?

2. I´ve got a bit of time on my hands these days, so if you´ve got any wishes or challenges that you´d like me to do, just PM me or write a comment.

3. I´ve just started a multichap (not Harry Potter!) that´s in a category not often visited. If you´re interested, just click on my profile and check out the stories :) The one I´m talking about is "Dark Side of Night". I think it´ll be quite exciting, and I´d hate to see it not viewed...

Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
